1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to devices for carrying objects, and more particularly adjustable, lightweight devices for carrying equipment for recreational activities such as skateboarding and in-line skating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carriers for large bulky objects such as skis dominate the field of carriers for recreational equipment. However, some of the carriers are also adaptable to carry skateboards and in-line skates.
One carrier for recreational equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,302 (issued to Mazzoni). The ski carrying strap by Mazzoni. comprises a strap adapted to be loosely tied at either end to a pair of skis. Spaced strips of mutually engageable fastening material such as Velcro.TM. prevent the untying of the strap ends.
Another carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,016, issued to O'Rafferty, et al. This carrier is designed to carry a stringed instrument and flexible harness comprises a fixed retaining member and adjustable straps which cross the top and body of the instrument. The harness is connected to an adjustable neck strap for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,291, issued to Smith, discloses a ski carrier comprising a strap with opposite end portions having overlapping ends formed into eyelets to form ski carrying loops. The strap is divided into two segments by a snapping fastener in the middle. Once the skis have been inserted into the carrier, the skis are carried by grasping the strap with a hand.
Another carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,545, issued to Benson. This carrier is an adjustable length carrying strap which can be adapted to a wide variety of objects to assist the user in carrying the objects. Free-sliding connectors on either or both of the ends of the strap allows the carrier to be tightened around the object to be carried. Once the carrier is attached to the object the strap is placed over the shoulder for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,842, issued to Taras, discloses a carrier for carrying shoes and large boots, particularly in-line skates. The carrier comprises multiple adjustable straps to wrap around the recreational equipment to be carried and to allow the equipment to be carried by placing a strap around the waist or over the shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,363, issued to Graves discloses a carrier for firearms comprising an elongated adjustable strap, which allows the firearm to be carried around the waist or over the shoulder. A pair of shorter spaced-apart straps extends from the elongated carrying strap. These shorter straps adjust in length and encircle the firearm to secure it to the elongated strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,242 issued to Yost teaches a system for carrying skis and ski poles either by hand or over the shoulder. The carrier comprises an elongated strap assembly extended between fore and aft ski loops. An adjustment buckle allows the elongated strap to be shortened for carrying skis by hand or lengthened for carrying the skis over the shoulder.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,213 issue to Simpson discloses a carrier for in-line skates. The carrier comprises a flexible cord which connects to each of a pair of skates with disks located at each end of the cord. A handle assembly is coupled to the cord intermediate to the ends for carrying the skates to which the carrier is attached. The attached handle and disks would make the carrier difficult to stow in a small pocket or container.
Thus, a variety of carriers for recreational equipment are known. Several of the carriers are designed to be adjustable to carry various objects. Most of the carriers are designed to be portable, but they are too bulky to be easily stowed and carried when not in use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a carrier that offers at once the features of a carrier that is adjustable to accommodate recreational equipment of varying size and shape and to allow the equipment to be carried while at the same time allowing freedom of movement for the person carrying the equipment. It is desirable for such a carrier to be of such a design as to allow a person to carry and stow the carrier easily while the person is using the recreational equipment sought to be carried. Finally, the carrier should be capable of easy and inexpensive manufacture.